


Running

by ScullyGolightly



Series: Pilot Sex [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyGolightly/pseuds/ScullyGolightly
Summary: What if Mulder and Scully fucked in the pilot episode?Version 2





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own the characters of Mulder and Scully of The X-Files. They belong to arseweasel Chris Carter who does not deserve them, 1013 Productions, and 20th Century Fox.

Mulder bounced on the balls of his feet at the doorstep of her motel room. “I’m way too wired. I’m going for a run. You want to come?”

 

His baseball cap was on backwards, and he had a cute, yet somewhat mischievous, boyish look on his face.

 

“Yeah, sure. Lemme change,” Scully said, holding the door open so he could wait in her room.

 

Scully rummaged through her suitcase for her sports bra and tank, and went into the bathroom. Mulder studied the X-ray taped to her nightstand lamp.

 

“You figure out what that little thing up Ray Soames' nose is yet?” he called out.

 

“No, and I’m not losing any sleep over it.” She came out of the bathroom and sat on the chair to tie up her tennis shoes.

 

Mulder nodded to the computer and the paperwork strewn all over her bed. “Looks like ya might be.”

 

She simply shrugged. “Ready?”

 

They ran from the motel to a main road. Scully wasn’t sure if he had a destination in mind, but didn’t ask. She was able to keep up with him and his long stride, but worried that if he wanted to go for a long run, she was exerting too much to maintain this pace. The sound of his even-measured breaths made her regret agreeing to the jog a little bit. She just hoped she didn’t make a fool of herself.

 

“I feel it, Scully.”

 

“Hm?” She wanted to keep her talking to a minimum to preserve her energy.

 

“What’s happening here. I feel like it’s the pivotal case—the one that will get the bureau to take the X-Files seriously.”

She watched him. The intensity of his thoughts and his passion for his work was etched onto his face. He intrigued her. In just a few short days, the things she’d gleaned from his personality had shown her more about him than the dozens of case files she had read in an attempt to get to know him. Her eyes held on his mouth where cloudy breaths expelled from his lips. She didn’t see the large tree branch on the road in front of her. Scully tripped and stumbled, but caught herself before falling.

 

“Whoa. You okay?” he asked, helping her to steady by holding her arm.

 

“Yeah, yeah, fine,” she assured him. Hopefully he would think her red cheeks were from the brisk air and not the mortification she was feeling.

 

He began to jog again, and she followed, grateful that he didn’t make too much of a fuss over her clumsiness or the fact that she had been distracted by his pouty lips. _Get it together, Dana,_ she scolded herself.

 

They turned down a suburban street and then another. He had stopped talking. The only sounds were their breathing and rhythmic footfalls. Scully let her anxiety go. Mulder had a way of making her strive to impress him, but, at the same time, putting her at ease. She would find a balance, she was sure.

 

At the end of the street sat the small town’s high school. Mulder motioned with a jerk of his head for her to follow him onto the campus. The ran past the main structure, and then down a path between portable buildings, ending up at the gymnasium. Mulder continued around it to where the football field lay darkened, lit only by the bright glow of the moon.

 

He slowed to a stop on the gravely track that encircled the field.

 

“Wanna race?”

 

Scully eyed him. He was all but wagging his eyebrows at her. “Pass,” she said. She may be becoming more relaxed around him, but a competitive challenge like this, even though it was friendly in nature, was not something for which her nerves were prepared.

 

“C’mon Scully. Let’s blow off some steam.”

 

“All right,” she acquiesced, sighing. It caught her off guard how quickly she gave in. His powers of persuasion must be another one of his finely-honed skills.

 

He dug his toe into the track and dragged a line across its width. They stood side by side and bent down into a runner’s crouch.

 

“On your mark, get set, go!” Mulder called out.

 

They both took off. Mulder had a lead on her instantly, and she let him have it. She was planning on a hard sprint at the last straight away.   

 

“Get those little legs moving, Scully!” he yelled back to her, playfully.

 

He glanced back at her on the second turn, hoping she was taking his harmless teasing for what it was. She had a coy smile on her face. He chuckled, and it disturbed his steady breathing pattern.

 

When they hit the home stretch, Mulder saw a coppery glint in his periphery. Scully was picking up speed—a lot of speed. He tried to quicken his pace, but his cockiness had tripped up his focus, and he watched her cross his homemade finish line.

 

When he reached her seconds later, the sound of her cackling filled his ears. He may have been the loser of the race, but hearing that made him feel like a winner.

 

“Suck it, Mulder,” taunted Scully. Then her self-satisfied grin twisted into a grimace. “Ow!” She bent down and gripped her thigh.  

 

Mulder went to her immediately. “What? What is it?”

 

“Cramp. Leg cramp,” Scully said through gritted teeth.

 

“Here. Come sit down.” He looped his arm under hers and helped her to the bleachers. Mulder knelt down in front of her, pried her fingers from her leg, and began to massage the tight muscle. The tenderness with which he was touching her and his proximity made her shallow breaths come to a halt. She could smell the sweat on him, and it made her stomach fill with heat.

 

He continued to knead her upper thigh until the muscle finally relaxed. Scully stared at him with a mixture of awe and lust. Logically, she knew the pain would have subsided eventually, but right now it was Mulder that had made it go away. The way he deftly maneuvered his fingers, and how close he was to her center, was ...erotic.

 

The moan slipped past her lips before she could stop it. He looked up at her, thinking that the cramp had eased and it was a sigh of relief, but the look on her face exuded something else—something heated, carnal even.

 

“Good?” he asked, returning her desirous gaze. She bit her lip and nodded. “Want me to stop?” said Mulder, hoping the answer was no. She shook her head, lip still caught sensuously in her teeth.

 

Mulder moved his hands to caress her thighs. Scully, who was reclined on her elbows, let her head fall back. His thumbs came deliciously close to the spot between her legs. He pushed against them, opening her up to him. The pads of his fingers danced along her inner thighs and up to her stomach. He lifted her tank top up and leaned in to kiss her belly.

 

He had settled between her legs, his chest pressed against her mons. His tongue snuck out to taste the salt of her skin, and she moaned again. His hand went up further and cupped her breasts, squeezing and stroking; he felt her hips grind against him.

 

He rose up on his feet and hovered over her. She lifted her head up and into a perfectly timed kiss. Scully opened her mouth to his eager tongue. They kissed passionately, pushing and pulling, teasing tongues and wet lips. Mulder let his pelvis rest on hers so she could feel his erection. The action elicited another needy moan from her.

 

“I don’t have a condom,” he said, breathlessly into her mouth.

 

“It’s okay. I’m on the pill,” she answered. “Are you clean?” she asked, sensibly, while rubbing her clit against his hardness.

 

“Yeah,” he breathed out. “In fact, it’s been quite a while for me, since I, uh…” She had snaked her tongue into his ear, and he could no longer form words.

 

Scully began pushing his sweatpants down, exposing his ass to the frigid night air and her hot, little hands. He lifted off her so he could push them down further. She looked down between them and saw his cock freed from his clothing. She felt her cunt dampen with arousal. He helped her peel down her spandex leggings and underwear. Her butt rested back down on the cold, metal bleachers; the seat above was digging into her back, but she barely noticed any of the discomfort as he slid his tip up and down her wet, swollen slit.

 

He entered her slowly, and then lowered his body closer to her. Their lips met again with the same sloppy fervor as before. The pleasure she felt from him inside her quickly dissipated any qualms that had been forming about fucking her partner on their first case. There was sure to be awkwardness following this, but she decided to deal with that when the time came—his throbbing dick pushing in and out of her was her only thought right now.

 

When he had mentioned that it had been quite a while, he was referring to sex with another person. In fact, he had shamefully masturbated to thoughts of his new partner the night after she had introduced herself in his office. He had been instantly attracted to her. She was unlike his usual fare of tall and busty brunettes. The red hair, her fresh-faced neophyte attitude, and her readiness to spar with him as he challenged her with questions that were designed to be unnerving, built into an attraction that he couldn’t really explain, but one that was all too real, nonetheless. He still didn’t trust her or Blevin’s motives for sticking her on him, but her scientific logic and eagerness had started to promptly win him over despite his well-seasoned paranoia and distrust. Her inclination to sleep with him this early on in their partnership didn’t really make him lean one way or the other on where her loyalties lied; it did, however, deepen his fondness and intrigue (not to mention, make his cock rock hard). The inability of his astute profiler mind to figure her out was surprising; that she was capable of keeping him on his toes impressed him. She was reciprocating his unexpected lust—on a set of high school bleachers. Not even his radically open mind could’ve anticipated this series of events.

 

Scully felt pricks of moisture in her eyes. The feeling of him inside her was more intense than she had anticipated. The situation was hot and frantic, and the want was mutual—and greedy. It had been a long time since she had had the sudden, irrepressible urge to fuck someone, right then and there. Him responding with an equal need bewildered her, and electrified the moment.

 

He broke away from their wet kiss and nipped down along her jawline. His head dipped to her chest, damp and cool with sweat. He closed his mouth over her taut nipple, erect under layers of spandex. Scully gasped at the sensation, and arched her back, wanting more. After teasing one, and leaving a soaked circle on her tank top, he moved to the other, giving it the same treatment. It may have been a while since he had to bring a woman to pleasure, but that did nothing to hinder his obvious skill in that department.

 

The pumping of his hips and the attention he paid to her breasts was bringing her close to climax. The impropriety of the location and the danger of engaging this way in a public place all boosted her arousal. She never did things like this as an adult, and certainly not when she was in high school. She was being naughty and so was he.

 

There was a tingling in her abdomen, and her head felt light. His teeth bit down around her nipple just as she came. He could feel the spasm of her around his length, and he quickened his pace. He had been close to orgasm, but waited for her. Her coming gave him the permission he needed for release. Mulder emptied into her with a thrust and a grunt.

 

He rested his forehead, slick with perspiration, against hers. To Scully, this felt more intimate than the act of intercourse, and she found herself basking in the feeling. They stayed like that as they caught their breaths. Mulder’s biceps started to burn with the strain of suspending himself above her for so long, so he pushed off and sat next to her, not bothering to pull up his pants.

 

She stole a glimpse at him—his face in profile, sated; the rise and fall of his chest; his semi-erect dick glistening with her fluids in the moonlight. Scared he would sense her gaze, she stood up and slid her underwear and pants back into place. Mulder watched her—half-wondering what he should say, and half-enjoying the fact that it felt there was no need for words between them. Scully felt this, too, so she sat back down and looked up into the night sky. Mulder scooted his pants back up by doing a little shimmy while still sitting, then he followed her lead and laid his head back. At that moment, a shooting star flashed across the darkness. Scully made a little noise of wonder and surprise. Mulder turned to her and kissed her, chastely, innocently on the cheek. She gave him a quizzical smile. He reclined back again and sought out her hand next to him.

 

They sat this way for some time—in silence, stargazing and holding hands, like a couple of in love teenagers, until they wordlessly got up and jogged back to the motel. He walked her to her door, gave her another wholesome peck on the lips, and said goodnight.


End file.
